Anya's Story
by Kennedy Bree Lawrence
Summary: Anya Kovalev is an Asgardian hunter. Sherlock Holmes is a Timelord detective. What happens when the pair meet and start one of most important events in history. This is a Superwhovenglock fanfic. It's also my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**_COMPLETED_**

**_This story was based of several different picture found off Tumblr. Story is set in the 1970s_**

* * *

**Preface**

Anya was walking through the streets in London carrying a pile of books. "I am so sorry," She said in her English accent. Anya began picking up the books after walking into the stranger. The man she had walked into bent down and helped her.

"It wasn't your fault," He said.

"It kind of was," She replied, standing up.

"No, it wasn't," The man replied. "The person who gave you these books, clearly gave them to you because he wanted to make you late home because of an argument the pair of you had recently," He explained. Anya looked at his face. He was pale with ghostly blue eyes, and black curly hair.

"Sherlock Holmes," He introduced himself.

"Anya Kovalev," She replied with a smile. Sherlock still had half of the books.

"Where are these going to?" Sherlock asked. By the time they had arrived at Anya's flat, the landlord was waiting by the door.

"Here's the money and your stuff," He said simply, handing her the few possessions she had. He slammed the door shut and left no room for an argument.

"Anya, you can stay in my apartment until you can find yourself a place to stay," Sherlock offered. Anya just nodded. One payment is all she had missed. Anya thanked him and the pair walked to Sherlock's flat talking about what they do for a living. Sherlock – Anya found out – was a consulting detective who had been on his way home from a crime scene.

Sherlock and Anya entered the flat. "Just put the books anywhere," Sherlock said.

"You didn't have to do this," Anya announced. Sherlock looked her up and down.

"Yes I did," He replied. "You're a bright girl who lost both of your parents at an early age, for whatever reason, and as a result of this, you never had any adventures growing up on Asgard so you moved her in hope of having at least one however that hope failed," Sherlock deduced. "So, yes I was being sympathetic," He added. Anya stood there.

"Well done," She replied. "I have never had an adventure, but you have, you have had all the adventures I have dreamt of," Anya deduced back. "And got into trouble a lot because of them," She added. There was a knock on the door and a woman walked into the flat as Anya sat down.

"Have you solved it?" The woman spat. Sherlock turned around.

"Honestly, no, I am close," Sherlock admitted. "It couldn't have been your brother and his dog because as you said he was in Edinburgh," He added. "And if you keep bothering me to see if I have solved it, it will never be solved," Sherlock warned.

"Then solve it, Holmes." And with that the woman left.

Anya and Sherlock stayed in the flat for the night making deductions about each other. Eventually Sherlock deduced that Anya was extremely tired and then admitted that he was also tired. "I only have the one bed," He announced.

"So, we can share," Anya told him causing Sherlock to smile. He wasn't smiling at the fact she was willing to share a bed with a man she had just met, it was the fact that clearly she was good at defending herself. Well she had to be if she had lived on the streets of Asgard all her life only to come here and to be in a similar predicament.

That night the shared a bed but Sherlock was woken once when Anya called out. "Anya," He said, softly. He put a hand on her arm. "Anya," He repeated, louder which woke her up. "Are you alright?" He asked. Anya just nodded. "Really?" He asked. Anya shook her head as Sherlock sat up. "What's wrong?" Sherlock asked. He genuinely meant it. He had always met people who had been hurt in some way but Anya was permanently damaged by the one thing she could fix or replace. Her past.

"It's like you deduced before," Anya whispered. "I lost my parents at an early age," She said. "But I lost them because of demons," She explained. Sherlock looked at her. "My parents hunted monsters," She explained quietly. Sherlock had always found the ideas of monsters fun but when someone told him they were real he wouldn't have believed them. But Anya had clearly seen them for herself and this must have been one of the many things that damaged her. Sherlock deduced that she often had nightmares and often cried herself to sleep for this exact reason.

Sherlock pulled Anya into a hug. "Could you sing?" Anya asked, through tears. Sherlock thought of a song. He was a Timelord so he knew the perfect one. So he sang _Keep Holding On, _until Anya had finished crying and eventually she fell back to sleep. Sherlock would normally wake up at this time so he decided to watch Anya.

He didn't know what it was. He didn't know if it was her brown hair and her beautiful name or whether it was her feisty yet sweet personality. Or her complicated past that was so difficult to deduce. But there was defiantly something about this Asgardian woman that had caught Sherlock's attention.

* * *

_Reviews are welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Sherlock hadn't realised it but about twenty five minutes after Anya had woken up, he had begun to stroke Anya's brown hair that ran down over her white vest top. And had continued to do so for a long time. Anya sighed softly in her sleep and Sherlock moved his hand away. "Please, don't stop," She asked. Sherlock smiled. Clearly it was helping her sleep.

"You know, it is almost ten," Sherlock announced. Anya's eyes shot open.

"Ten?" She asked, looking up at him. Sherlock nodded. "I've missed uni," She mumbled.

"So?" Sherlock asked. "What does a bright young girl like you need to go to university for?" He questioned. Anya sat up.

"It's good on a CV and I kind of go there because there is nothing else to do of a day," Anya replied. In a way, Sherlock agreed with her. There wasn't that much to do of a day. "Why don't you come with me?" He asked.

"What?" Anya asked, standing up. "On your case?" She questioned.

"Yes," Sherlock said, passing Anya her grey jumper. She put on her jumper.

"Maybe if you tell me what the case is about, I could think about it," Anya replied, the left corner of her mouth curving upwards.

The case was about a man whose body had been torn to pieces. Sherlock and Anya were at the crime scene of the second victim and the police and forensic team were on their break. Well, all of them apart from Lestrade. "Why didn't you ask any questions?" Anya asked. Sherlock, Lestrade and Anya were looking at the body.

"Well, she's dead, it's kind of hard to ask-" Lestrade began.

"Because I could tell it's a sensitive subject for you and I didn't want to bother you with it," Sherlock answered. "Why?" He asked. Anya looked at him and back to the body.

"Because the thing that killed Mr Selsmen wasn't exactly human," Anya said as if was a normal conversation. "It was sort of an animal attack."

"So you're telling me that this is an animal attack when there are no escaped animals or any dangerous ones that have been let loose?" Lestrade questioned. Anya looked at him.

"Yes and no," She replied. "You see it was an animal but it wouldn't be kept in a zoo or on a leash," Anya explained. "Was there any sulphur found on or around the body?" She asked. Lestrade looked at her confused.

"Yeah… why?" He questioned. "Hold up, what?" Lestrade asked. Clearly he was confused. Anya sighed and looked at the shredded corpse.

"It was a dog that killed this man, well a hound if you want to get technical, but still, if there was sulphur here it means that a demon's been here," Anya explained. Lestrade his question of what. "Just go and get a coffee," Anya instructed. "Go!" She ordered. Lestrade quickly left and Anya turned to face Sherlock.

"Demons?" He asked.

"Yes," Anya said. "Demons."

"You are brilliant," Sherlock told Anya. "Let's go back to Baker Street and start all over again," He suggested.

"Well, you didn't have me when you started the case so it's not your fault," Anya had told Sherlock after they found out that all of the information they had been wrong or out dated.

"Anya, how long have you been doing this?" Sherlock asked.

"I've been a hunter for the majority but then I stopped," The Asgardian replied.

"What other connections do the victims have?" Sherlock asked. He wasn't sure if he was testing her or if it was something else.

"Well, they were both on holiday a year ago in America, and the place they had been staying had crossroads located near a bar they had both been seen at," Anya pointed out. "And both of them had really good luck within the space of the holiday and the time of their deaths," She added.

"Why did you ask about the sulphur?" Sherlock inquired.

"When a demon has been to a place they leave things behind, like sulphur," Anya explained. "And how do we stop a demon?" Anya asked for Sherlock. "We somehow get it into a devil's trap and exorcise it," She answered.

"You stopped for a while didn't you?" Sherlock asked. Anya nodded. "So you've forgot that you need to check a person for possession when you meet them?" He questioned. Anya looked up from where she was sitting in the living room.

"Why?" She asked. Sherlock smiled as Anya was threw back and pinned back to the wall.

"I don't know, maybe because I _am_ a demon." Sherlock blinked and his eyes when pitch black.

"Why? Why is it the innocent people who always get possessed?" Anya asked.

"Because they're more fun _to _possess," The demon replied, blinking the black away. "Can I just say how well you've grown up, Anya?" The demon remarked.

"Christopher?" Anya asked. "Can I tell you something?" She questioned.

"Well, if it's an exorcism, Sherl here is going to die, slowly but surely," Christopher warned. And yet another reason to hate the demon that killed her parents. "I'm going to let you down and then you are going to do what I say or I kill you and Holmes," He threatened. Anya just nodded. She fell onto the couch. Anya sighed. "You know I could really do with a drink," Christopher said.

"Tea?" Anya offered. Christopher smiled.

"So this case, then," He said.

"What the one that's going to be delayed?" Anya asked, silently opening the draw with the knives in.

"Why?" Christopher asked. Anya took a knife.

"Oh, I don't know," She replied. _Doing it for the innocent man that may or may not still be alive in that body. _Anya thought. She took a deep breath and then the knife was settled into her lower abdomen. "Maybe because I need to go to hospital," She added, pulling out the bloody knife out. Christopher was there in an instant. "Why did you do that?" He bellowed. "You little bitch!" He said, slapping her. Anya looked at him.

"Christopher just take me to a hospital, and let him go, or I'll make my death much quicker and then more hunters will come and find you," Anya threatened. The demon growled but picked her up any way.

Christopher had a plan for her but then again he didn't quite yet know it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Anya was put on a bed and was immediately hooked up to a machine and pulled into a private ward. The doctors and nurses were quick to sterilize and stich up the wound. After a few days the doctor who was tending to Anya, realised that Anya was too weak to be let out of hospital. Christopher walked in one day. "Why did you do that?" He demanded after shutting the door. Anya just smiled.

"Because you're in a hospital," Anya said. "In a devil's trap," She added, as she stopped smiling. Christopher didn't have time to ask questions because Anya started the exorcism straight away. Christopher escaped Sherlock's body through a cloud of black smoke. Sherlock fell to the ground unconsciencous. Anya pressed a button and Dr Walsh walked in.

"Oh my God," She murmured. She crouched down to Sherlock then ran to the door. "I need help in here!" She called. Some nurses rushed in and within seven minutes Sherlock was taken out of the room. "What happened?" Dr Walsh asked turning to Anya.

"I don't know, he just came in and collapsed," Anya said to the doctor. Doctor Walsh nodded then went to check Anya's progress.

"You know, you've made a big improvement so you should be out of here during the week," Doctor Walsh announced. Anya smiled.

Just like Doctor Walsh said, Anya was released from hospital. But Sherlock was still there. In a coma. Anya knew it was her fault so she visited every day. One day when she was visiting a man was in the room. He wasn't a doctor but it was someone who was checking Sherlock's progress.

"Hello, Miss Kovalev," The man greeted.

"Hi," Anya replied simply. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" She asked.

"Sherlock's brother, Mycroft Holmes," He answered. "And I was just leaving," He added. Mycroft walked to the door then stopped. "I suggest you look after my little brother when he wakes up," Mycroft told Anya. After that he walked out.

"Hey," Anya said softly, sitting on the chair next to the bed. "You can stop acting now you're brother's gone," She added. Sherlock's eyes opened and Anya smiled.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Better, but I just have a few questions," Anya admitted. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"When were you possessed and where you awake for any of it?" She asked.

"I think was possessed by the demon about two months ago," Sherlock answered the first question. "And, yes, I was awake for some of it," He added.

Anya looked away from him. "It wasn't your fault Anya," Sherlock said, turning her head to face him.

"I know, but the demon," She whispered. "That _particular _demon was the one that killed my parents, Sherlock," Anya explained. Doctor Walsh walked in.

"Mr Holmes, you're awake!" She exclaimed.

"Ten out of ten for observation," Anya told her. On the day that she had been let out of the hospital, Anya and Doctor Walsh had an argument over what happened to Sherlock.

"Let me just check you're vitals and progress and then we can see if you can leave," Doctor Walsh said, walking over to the bed. The next day Sherlock was let out.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked Anya. She had taken up the carpet in front of the door and was using a spray paint to draw something.

"I am drawing a devil's trap," She replied, standing up. "If there's a demon walking through any one of the doors or climbing in through a window in this house we'll know," Anya added.

"How?" Sherlock asked.

"If a demon enters a devil's trap, they can't get out," Anya answered. "Oh and you're going to have to get this tattooed onto you," Anya said passing him a small picture.

"Really?" Sherlock asked. Anya nodded and put the carpet back before Mrs Hudson came in. That would have been awkward.

"Hey, Anya," Sherlock began. Anya looked up from her book.

"I've decided that you can live in the flat, if you want," Sherlock announced.

"I'd like that," Anya replied. Sherlock smiled then went into the kitchen to make dinner. They ate silently, not out of awkwardness but because they enjoyed each other's company.

That night when they went to bed and little did the Asgardian and the Timelord know, this was the beginning of a long adventure that was a key event in history.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

"Anya," Sherlock said. "You need to get up," He told the girl who was sleeping in his arms. "You're going to miss your graduation if you don't wake up now," He warned.

"So?" The girl asked through her sleep. When Sherlock first met Anya nine months ago, she would have been up at the crack of dawn for university, but now days she would rather be running around solving cases.

"If you miss your graduation, I'm not taking you won't be able to help me with my next case," Sherlock threatened.

"That's not fair," Anya told him. "I take you on my cases," She argued.

"But your cases are easy to solve," Holmes told her. Anya peered up at him.

"I hate you," She smiled. Sherlock smiled back.

"Come on," Sherlock said, getting out of bed. Anya lay there and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Mwhahaha, my plan worked," She sighed, clearly going back to sleep. Sherlock decided to give her ten minutes then he was going to get her up.

Ten minutes later, Sherlock walked in and turned the lights on. Anya didn't move. So he tried to take the blanket. She just turned over. "You asked for it," Sherlock whispered, leaning down to Anya. He left the room and when he returned, Anya was still in bed. "Sorry, sweet heart," Sherlock apologised and realised he was going to regret this so much. He threw the bucket of water onto the girl. Anya shot up and looked at him. "Graduation day," He explained realising that she wasn't really awake before.

"Be prepared for a world of hurt Holmes," Anya hissed in her strong Russian accent. Anya and Sherlock walked out of the bedroom to the living area where Mycroft was sitting.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked.

"I wanted to congratulate Anya on her graduation," Mycroft said. "And now that is done I have a case for you both," He moved quickly on.

"Maybe after Anya's graduation," Sherlock replied.

"No, I don't mind," Anya admitted. "Besides, knowing my principle," Anya added. Sherlock looked at Anya.

"Is this the beginning of your revenge?" Sherlock asked.

"No, the beginning of my revenge was when you threw a bucket of water over me," Anya answered. "And now I am going to go get a shower," She announced, leaving the room.

Graduation when quickly but Sherlock was called away early. This gave Anya the perfect opportunity. The next morning Anya was smiling.

"Anya why is there shaving foam in my shoes!" Sherlock called from the bed room. Anya smiled. Anya looked up as Sherlock walked in.

"What did you say, honey?" She asked, innocently. The pranks went on for about a month before Anya got bored of them.

"I thought you said you have stopped the pranks," Sherlock said to Anya when Lestrade walked into the street completely green.

"Yeah, they stopped for you but then Lestrade said that I was talking too much," Anya explained. "That's why we've got extra forks and spoons," She added. Lestrade walked over.

"Having someone to fake their death like that to get back at me, really?" Lestrade remarked.

"Well, it did take a lot of time and effort so I personally would say that it was a job well done," Anya told him, smiling. "And before you say it, I know, I am unbelievable," She said. Anya and Sherlock walked away. "

"Oh, Lestrade, that green is going to take effort to get rid of," Anya called. Sherlock and Anya took a cab home but they didn't go inside straight away.

There was a note stuck onto the door. Sherlock read it. "Thirty five years and now they want my help," He muttered, shaking his head. They went up to the flat.

"Who was the note from?" Anya asked. Sherlock looked at her.

"Just two old friends," He replied. "But I'm not going to help them," Holmes added.

"And why's that?" Anya asked.

"I don't want to leave you here alone and because I know they'll keep me away for at least a year," Sherlock answered. Anya smiled.

Anya never really had someone who had cared about her until ten months ago when she met Sherlock. And every night she fell asleep knowing that she had someone looking after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry, I know all the chapters have been short but if you have a problem with it then put it in a review and I will try to sort it out._**

* * *

**_Also This Chapter is set in A Study In Pink and is later set after_ the_ pool scene. _**

**_BUT IT IS SET IN THE LATE EIGHTIES_**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Mike Stamford had introduced Anya, Sherlock and John Watson the day before. It had been quick and simple. And – to Anya – a bit funny due to John's reactions to Sherlock and Anya's deductions. The next day John had met them at 221b.

"This is a prime spot," John said.

"Mrs Hudson owes me, and she told me that if we came back to London, Sherlock and I could move back into the old flat," Anya told John, knocking on the door as Sherlock paid for the taxi.

"So you've lived here before?" He asked.

"Yes, during the seventies," Sherlock replied. "And you never told me that," He added.

"That's because I was sworn to secrecy," Anya said before quickly kissing Sherlock. Sherlock stared at her as Mrs Hudson opened the door and let them in.

"And that is how you silence Mr Sherlock Holmes," Anya whispered to herself. That night Anya, Sherlock and John were called to a crime scene. They discovered the four suicides that had occurred over the last year were serial killings and that the serial killer still had the pink woman's pink suitcase and pink phone. But when Anya found out who the serial killer was and was called to a further education collage. The case was quickly solved when the taxi driver was shot.

After that Anya was sitting in the back of an ambulance next to Sherlock. And John. "The blanket's for shock," Anya explained to Sherlock. He hadn't said anything but she knew. She always knew when it came to Sherlock.

"Are you alright?" John asked. Anya just nodded. Of course she wasn't and Sherlock knew why. In 1980, Anya and Sherlock were hunting a wendingo. It was just a simple, easy hunt but one of the people that they had just saved was shot by a ranger and didn't survive. It wasn't the fact that he had been shot that bothered Anya. It was the fact that the bullet that killed him was supposed to kill her. Sherlock knew Anya had never forgiven herself for it. The three walked home, joking about how bad the cabbie really was. When they got into the flat, Anya just when to bed and waited.

* * *

**a few months later**

Anya knew John was away in Dublin or Shannon or someplace in Ireland. She didn't particularly care. After Moriarty and the poolside she had been extremely quiet. Sherlock knocked on the door. "Anya?" He asked. Anya just looked at him.

"You're not alright; I know that, but why?" He asked, sitting down. Anya shook her head. Sherlock sat down opposite her on the bed. He pulled her in for a hug but Anya just put her fist on his chest to create some space between them.

"Please, Sherlock, I just… can't," Anya barely whispered, resting her forehead against his.

"Why not, Anya?" Sherlock asked.

"Because I have had near death experiences before," Anya said.

"I would imagine so," Sherlock interrupted.

"Sherlock," She sighed. "I have had near death experiences because of demons, vampires and things like that, but I have never had one like that," Anya continued.

"I know," Sherlock agreed. Sherlock wondered where this was going.

"And if I had died," Anya whispered, holding back more tears. "I would never have been able to tell you," She announced.

"Tell me what?" Sherlock said, pulling back. "Anya," He said, seriously. Then he deduced it. The extreme mood swing and the sudden dislike of Pepsi.

"Anya, are you…?" He couldn't finish the sentence. He already knew the answer.

"Pregnant?" Anya nodded crying

Sherlock over the years had dealt serial killers, terrorists, demons, a werewolf, nothing would compare to this. Having a child. This was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

"So, a child?" John asked as Sherlock and he walked into 221b. "Sherlock?" John asked. Sherlock wasn't paying attention to John because of the wall. Well, it wasn't the wall itself; it was more like the stain on the wall. The blood stain that went upstairs. Sherlock followed it into his flat. Or rather, they mess that was his flat.

"Anya?" He called. He had looked everywhere but the bedroom. But after he had checked he wished that he hadn't checked at all. Because of the note.

**_Hey Holmes,_**

**_Just to let you know, you really should have kept a better eye on Anya. I mean she was really easy to take from the flat. Or rather she would have been if she hadn't of put up a fight. She's going to pay for that. Don't worry we'll let you see that part if we decided to keep her alive that long._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_As if I'm going to sign my name._**

Sherlock had searched the flat at least fifteen times before realising he wasn't going to get a clue until he gave up.

"Sherlock, it's not your fault," John reassured him.

"Yes it is," Sherlock replied. A girl knocked on the door so John opened it only to be punched and knocked out.

"You're coming with me," The girl said in a Scottish accent.

"And why would I do that?" Sherlock asked.

"Because Anya will be killed if you don't," The girl threatened. Sherlock stood up and walked over to the girl. "Good," She said. She fell into Sherlock's arms, unconsciencous.

"You know, androids are useless around Sonics," A man said, putting it away. He had spikey hair, a brown/blue stripy suit and converse.

"New incarnation, Doctor?" Sherlock asked, checking on John who was waking up. "Well, I've been like this a while, well, I say a while," The Doctor ranted.

"Doctor," Sherlock said, getting annoyed. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"To help you find Anya," The Doctor replied. "Oh, trouble's woken up," He added, noticing that John had woken up. "I'm the Doctor by the way, hello," The Doctor said to John.

The Doctor, John and Sherlock where in the TARDIS. "Are you sure Moriarty isn't behind this?" The Doctor asked, running around the console. Sherlock looked at him.

"Yes I am sure," He replied.

"Though, now you have brought Moriarty into the subject he still owes me a favour," Sherlock announced.

"Why does _Moriarty_ owe _you_ a favour?" John asked.

"Well we all used to be friends," The Doctor explained.

"But then he saw things that changed him into something else," Sherlock added.

"But anyway, are we going to Moriarty?" The Doctor asked, turning to Sherlock who just nodded. The Doctor and Sherlock ran around the console. And soon they were on SHIELD's helicarrier.

"You know if you bring this TARDIS onto ship again Fury's going to kill you," Holly said.

"Well, it's not my fault if it's where I randomly end up," The Doctor replied, fixing his coat. John looked at the Doctor and Sherlock. He could tell that they were old friends but it kind of showed in the way they just knew each other well enough just to tell what on look meant. And they had similar styles. They both had long coats on and suits.

"Why are you here, Doctor?" Holly asked.

"I need to see Jim Moriarty," The Doctor answered.

"Why?" Holly asked. Sherlock pulled her to one side and The Doctor knew he was whispering what had happened to Anya.

"Right but I am going to lose my job and my memories for this," Holly muttered. "Come on," She said. She led the three men to where Moriarty was being held prisoner. Sherlock said that he would rather speak to Moriarty alone so Holly, John and The Doctor waited outside. Sherlock approached the sitting man.

"What can I do for you Sherlock?" Moriarty asked.

"Do you remember when I turned 200," Sherlock began, sitting down so he could be face to face with Jim.

"Yeah, and I lost that bet," Moriarty replied. Sherlock was surprised that he still had the memories.

"And you owed me an emergency favour no matter what the situation of our relationship," Sherlock reminded him. Moriarty just stared at him.

"I want to use that favour," Sherlock told Moriarty.

"Why?" Moriarty asked.

"A group of your people have taken Anya," Sherlock said. "I want her back," He announced.

"Well, let's get Asgard back then," Moriarty agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Six**_

Anya sat in the corner of yet another cell after yet another endless session of torture. A girl landed in front of her.

"Anya Kovalev?" She asked. She was tall. The girl also had long auburn hair, similar to Anya's

"Who are you?" Anya asked.

"That doesn't matter but what does matter is getting you out of here," The girl said. "Can you stand?" Anya nodded as the girl helped her up.

"Who _are_ you?" Anya repeated. The girl looked at her. But the way the girl looked at Anya, Anya could tell that the girl knew her somehow.

"Just call me Quinn," The girl smiled. She pulled out a gun and shot the lock.

"Hello," She said to the guards who stood outside the door. She kissed one the knocked him out and then turned to the other and smiled. The guard went to grab Quinn and Quinn let him. But then she kicked the guard where men aren't supposed to be kicked.

"Come on," Quinn said.

"But what about the other guards?" Anya asked. Quinn looked at her.

"Someone told me that there wouldn't be any guards and I know that the person wouldn't lie to me even if his life depended on it," Quinn replied. Quinn was right, there weren't any guards so they escaped with ease.

"What are you doing here?" Anya asked sitting on the floor in the TARDIS. Next to Moriarty.

"Well, I owed Sherlock from long ago," Moriarty replied.

"And I was the one who contacted Ginger over there," He added. Quinn had been called Agent and Ginger now. The mystery around this girl just increased by the second.

"How are you?" Sherlock asked helping Anya to stand up then pulling her into a hug.

"How much time to you have?" Anya asked. Sherlock looked at her and smiled. The TARDIS landed.

* * *

"Hey, no! I help you find Asgard!" Jim protested as Sherlock grabbed his jacket. "Sherlock come on we used to be friends!" He shouted.

"Did they?" Anya and Quinn asked, in unison, in total disbelieve. The Doctor walked in and replied with a quick yes. Sherlock returned and the group left for 221b Baker Street.

"Anya!" John greeted as the group stepped out of the TARDIS. Quinn looked around.

"This is where you live?" She asked. Sherlock looked at her.

"It's really cosy," She added. But Anya could tell there was some nostalgia there.

"Right, I'll be off then," Quinn announced, standing up. They were all sitting down. "Back to the future," Quinn muttered, leaving the flat.

"What? Just like that?" Anya asked, following her. The stood in the snow covered street. Snow at the end of March.

"Is there a problem?" Quinn asked, turning around to face Anya.

"You saved my life," Anya reminded her. "And you think you can just leave without me saying-" She was quickly interrupted.

"Don't say thank you, I can easily live without it," Quinn said. "Besides, you're pregnant," Quinn said. Anya looked at her. "Do want to know something, Anya," She asked. "Why I saved you? And how I know about you're pregnancy?" She questioned. Anya nodded.

"Because you're pregnant with two girls, me and my sister," Quinn announced.

"Megan Elizabeth Quintina and Jessica Louise," Quinn told her while tapping onto the device strapped to her wrist.

"Just food for thought as dad will one day say," Quinn smiled. Anya pulled Quinn into a hug.

"I'll be honest, I've missed this," Quinn said pulling back.

"Why?" Anya asked. Quinn's smile quickly faded as she hit a button and then left Anya alone in the street.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Seven**_

Just as Quinn had told Anya, she was pregnant with twin girls and when they were born they were named Megan and Jessica. Both Megan and Jessica were extremely quiet and as they got older, Sherlock and Anya realised that they were extremely talented. Megan and Jesse had excellent powers of deductions but Megan would argue her point further depending on who she was talking to.

They one day had a sister called Diana or Dee for short. As the children grew older Jessica left for America and Megan followed shortly after But Clint Barton who was given to Sherlock by his mother when he was a baby returned.

"Daddy, where's Jesse and Meggy?" Diana asked one Christmas Eve.

"They're at school honey," Anya replied. Diana asked why.

"Because they need to be, just like you need to be in bed," She told the child. Diana repeated her question.

"Don't you want Father Christmas to come?" Sherlock asked. She looked up and shook her little head, horrified at her dad's question. Diana then ran off to bed. "Nice work," Sherlock said, tucking a strand of hair behind Anya's ear then kissing her.

"We need to go to bed to or she'll stay up all night," Anya reminded him. They kissed again before Anya went to check on Diana and then went to bed themselves.

The next evening, they were having a small party in the flat.

"Meg! Meg! Meg! Look I got a thing!" Diana exclaimed, running over to her oldest sister.

"Hey, kid, have you grown or am I getting shorter?" Megan asked, picking the six year old up. "I hope I'm not getting shorter," Megan murmured.

"Megan! Hello," Molly greeted. Megan smiled and put Diana down.

"Sherlock and Anya have just gone out," Lestrade told her.

"To get cigarettes," Megan muttered as John walked past. He looked at her. She looked at him and smiled innocently. "Hey it's Christmas," She said, shrugging. Megan took her place on the couch. Everyone she knew was pretty used to her mannerisms by now.

"If it is then where's your sister?" Clint asked sarcastically.

"Last time I checked she was it New York," Megan said. "In the thirties with some boy called Steve Rogers or something like that," She added.

"Hey Megan," Anya greeted seeing her daughter.

"Hello, mother," Megan said returning the sarcasm to her father. Anya shook her head.

"Mother?" Lestrade asked. Anya, Sherlock, Clint and Megan nodded.

"Mummy, we missed a present and a card!" Diana shouted, running over with the box and the card. The card was addressed to Sherlock and the box was addressed to Anya. Sherlock looked at Anya whilst sitting down next to Megan. Sherlock opened the card and dropped it. Anya just smiled. Megan picked it up and in the card was an ultrasound scan of another pair of twins. Sherlock took the card off Megan.

"Oh this is Christmas," Sherlock said, passing the card around.

"Yes it is," Anya replied, mistletoe appearing above them as she leant down. Molly and Lestrade looked at them. "It's an old trick I learned at Christmas when I was seventeen," Anya explained.

Anya decided to open the present after everyone had left.

Megan sat playing her guitar that she got when she was seven. "If she's still playing with a present she got eleven years ago then you know it's a good present," Anya said sitting down on Sherlock's lap with the box.

"Are you going to open that?" Sherlock asked ignoring Anya. Anya looked at him.

"Do you want me to?" She asked. Sherlock looked her in the eyes. That told Anya her answer. So she turned her attention to the box and pulled the ribbon off. Anya opened the box.

"Really?" Anya asked, looking at Sherlock. Megan stopped playing her guitar when her dad was on one knee proposing to her mum. Which Anya gladly accepted.

"Does this mean I'm going to have to write you a song?" Megan asked. Sherlock and Anya looked at her. Anya and Sherlock smiled.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Anya asked. They had a small argument which continued as Sherlock went into the kitchen and raided the cupboards for a small amount of retcon and a coke. Megan drank the mixture and then was quickly put into bed.

"So where were we?" Sherlock asked. Anya smiled.

But she wouldn't be smiling if she knew that Christopher's plan was beginning to take place.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Eight**_

Megan was at Diana's school and Anya, Sherlock and John had just returned home into the flat.

"All I am saying is that you could show that you care," John said to Sherlock.

"Will caring about them help save them?" Sherlock asked.

"No but if it was Megan, Clint, Diana or Jesse you would care," Anya said.

"That's different," Sherlock said, taking his coat off.

"Yes but that girl was younger than Diana and you could have been a bit kinder towards the Kirks' situation," Anya said. John left the room and within twenty minutes Sherlock and Anya were having the biggest argument of the whole relationship.

It got to the point where they were speaking in Asgardian and Gallifreyan and some other language John didn't understand.

"Don't expect me to come back when you come crawling Sherlock," Anya shouted.

"Of all the insults I have heard traveling around space and time they were really mean," The Doctor told Anya, walking next to her. She looked at him. He could see that she had been crying. "Can I just ask a question?" The Doctor asked.

"You just did," Anya replied. "But ask another one if you want to," She said. The Doctor smiled.

"How do you know Enochian?" He asked. Anya looked at him.

"Where's the TARDIS?" She asked.

"Don't avoid the question," The Doctor replied.

"I'm not I just want somewhere private to do show and tell," Anya whispered. The Doctor looked at her and decided to trust her with whatever she was planning.

"I know Enochian because I used to be an Angel's vessel and I picked somethings up during that time," Anya told him. "And I can also see an Angel's true form without being injured in anyway."

"Does Sherlock know?" The Doctor asked. Anya shook her head. "Do Meg and J?" The Doctor asked.

"No but we do find out when we reach 927," A voice said. Anya looked it was Megan. But it was an older version. The Quinn version.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor said.

"I'm looking for Diana, Lorna and Emma," Quinn replied. "I thought she would be with you," She added.

"Technically Lorna is in the room but I meant the grown up version because Clint's gone AWOL but the point still stands," Quinn said.

"Why are you wearing SHIELD's uniform?" The Doctor asked.

"Nick Fury's gone missing but before he did, he promoted me to Director," Quinn explained. "Have you done SHIELD yet, Mum?" She asked.

Anya shook her head.

"Bugger," Quinn mumbled. "I don't even know I'm doing it!" She said.

"Doing what?" Anya asked.

"I keep telling you spoilers for your personal future and it is rule number one, don't interfere with a timeline," Quinn said.

"Or the Doctor lies depending on whom you ask but again that's not the point," She ranted.

"Do you want to look for him?" Anya asked. The Doctor looked at her. "Hey she did save my life recently from both point of views," She defended herself.

"It was only last week for me," Quinn said. "In answer to your question, yes I would like some help," She added.

"Budapest," Quinn complained as they reached their tenth destination. The Doctor asked if something was wrong.

"No but I've already looked for him here," Quinn explained. "And when we first met we tried to kill each other," She added.

"Then again," She sighed.

"What is that?" Anya asked as Quinn looked at the device on her wrist.

"Vortex manipulator," The Doctor said. "A form of cheap time travel," He added.

"Hey, I am trying to give it up but it's useful when you're looking for someone," Quinn defended, looking to the warehouse door to her right. "That was easy," She mumbled.

"Well you two it has been fun but I need to go save my brother," Quinn said, picking up the bow and arrow she had brought with her. She gave them both a quick hug and literally pushed them into the TARDIS.

"Can we watch her?" Anya asked. The Doctor was confused. "To see what she can do," She explained. The Doctor agreed so he got what Quinn was doing on the small scanner.

"You know eventually we will get the information out of you, Barton," A man said.

"He's here looking for the Black Widow," Quinn told him from the other side of the room. "And I'm here for my brother," She said, smiling. "How are you?" Quinn asked Clint.

"Well, better because of the little present that you have there," Clint told her, smiling. "Oh how's dad?" He asked.

"Well he's solving cases, dumbo," Quinn said.

"Hold up can we continue this in a minute," The man said. Quinn happily agreed.

"But I just need to do something really quickly," She announced. The man asked what. "Save my brother," She said, quickly taking the bow and arrow and shooting the man in the heart.

"Nice one," Clint said as Quinn walked over. "Oh and this is Natasha," Clint said as a little girl ran over.

"AKA the Black Widow," He added.

"Hi there," Quinn said, kneeling down.

"You're smaller than I expected," Quinn admitted. Clint picked her up and they walked out.

"Hey about dad, I forgot that-" Clint trailed off.

"It's alright Clint but you know I hate talking about his death so could we stop talking now?," Quinn asked walking out of the warehouse. At this point Anya and the Doctor where drifting through the time vortex.

Sherlock lay in bed. It had been a week since Anya left and he was beginning to worry. He had fallen asleep a while ago but then he was woken up when the sound of the TARDIS could be heard in the living room.

"Dad!" Clint and Megan both shouted, sleepily. Sherlock sighed and walked out. "

I am so sorry," Anya said, crashing into him with a hug. He just stood there hugging the woman.

"And she means it," The Doctor replied. " He was interrupted by Megan.

"I will end you if you finish that sentence," She said simply. The Doctor put his hands up in defence.

"Hey the old girl's pretty tired do you mind if I stay the night?" The Doctor asked after Megan left the room.

"Sure what can go wrong?" Sherlock replied. They said good night and The Doctor went back into the TARDIS.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Nine**_

"What can go wrong?" The Doctor said. "Well you're best friend could be possessed by a demon?" He smiled. The Doctor's eyes flashed black and Anya shot up.

"Bad dream?" Sherlock said as Anya laid her head on his chest. She just nodded.

"It's probably nothing," Sherlock said, putting an arm around her.

"It might be something," Anya replied. Lorna had been born and they had a baby sister called Emma who was six months old. Jesse fell into the room and crashed into the other room.

"And that's how you escape Cybercats," Jesse said, standing up.

"Jessica," Sherlock sighed. Anya turned the lamp on.

"I would just like to point out that Megan has got a boy friend called Dean who is a hunter and she's ran away to him," Jesse shouted. Emma's cry could be heard from down the hall.

"I'll get it," Clint said from the other side of the hall.

"Mum, just one quick question," Jesse said.

"Who is Christopher?" She asked.

"Told you it probably was," Anya told her husband. "Christopher's a demon," She answered her daughter's question.

"No I know that but what is he to you?" Jesse asked.

"He's the monster that killed my parents," Anya told her. "Why?" Anya asked.

"Because I wanted to know what your opinion is of me." Jesse's eyes went black. Anya and Sherlock found that they couldn't move. "You know I liked you," Christopher admitted. "But you are so brilliant that I kind of hate you," He added.

"I'm sorry by the way Sherlock." Jesse straddled on him. "But know I am going to kidnap you're wife and seriously traumatise Meggy dearest," She told him, grabbing a fist full of Anya's hair and that was the last Sherlock Holmes say of Anya Kovalev.

Megan sat on a bed in a motel. Dean had just left for another hunt with his dad and so she was stuck watching some documentary on Avril Lavigne. "Megan," Jesse said, suddenly appearing. Megan looked up. "Mum's dead," She said causing Megan raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"She's right the- Christopher?" Megan asked. Jesse smiled darkly.

"You're right," The demon replied. "Mummy ain't dead but she will be," It added. Anya was suddenly on the ceiling. And the demon disappeared as Anya was set on fire.

"Mum!" Megan scream. Dean walked in just in time to drag Megan out. He dragged her to the back of his dad's Impala. Dean sat with a shaking Megan in his arms repeating that it will be alright. But it really wasn't. Not anymore.


End file.
